


The Cursed Coat

by ColbyPuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Minor Violence, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyPuppy/pseuds/ColbyPuppy
Summary: Papyrus is responsible for ruining Sans’ prized fluffy coat, but he thinks he’s found the perfect replacement…





	The Cursed Coat

Papyrus knew that of his brother's possessions, one of his favorites was the fluffy coat they had found at the dump as kids. It had disgusted Papyrus at the time, it smelled of musty cigarettes and had of all things packets of mustard stashed in one of the pockets. But his older brother had fallen in love with the garment and had worn it ever since.

  
Looking at the situation now, Papyrus knew his brother had to be devastated despite his calm, smiling demeanor.

 

He had managed to convince his lazy oaf of a brother to help him in recalibrating their puzzles in the woods of Snowdin. Everything had gone fine until they reached the final puzzle, Papyrus' best work yet- his Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. Slashing blades, crushing cannon balls, burning flames, an aggressive swinging dog- any human would surely perish at his might! But, for a horrible moment as a trigger line snapped setting off blades and fire, Papyrus thought he had witnessed the end of his own brother instead. Sans reappeared next to him as he began to tear up, teasing him lightly and laughing off the situation. However the jacket had not survived the ordeal. It lay in burning pieces in the center of the bridge well beyond any sort of repair. Papyrus decided that maybe this puzzle was too much to be fair and set to dismantling his once masterpiece.

  
He had to do something to make up for his grave error. At the very least his brother couldn't run about in just a t-shirt and shorts! He would catch a cold, or, get very cold. Whatever happened to cold skeletons would happen to his brother and he couldn't let that stand. He spent the following days scavenging the garbage dump in his free time, trying to find something suitable to replace what his brother had lost.

  
A week later he had a most promising find. At first he thought it to be a thick fur pelt from some sort of canine, but upon closer inspection it was in fact a thick fur coat. Bones and teeth composed the buttons, an excellent stylistic choice in Papyrus' own opinion. The hood looking like the face of a wolf was a little off putting, and the tail was odd, but it was in great condition which was rare for clothing found in the dump. Papyrus decided it would make for a perfect gift and returned home, giving it to his brother that evening.

  
Sans was unsure at first, the coat gave him a strange vibe. But the heebie jeebies were outweighed by Papyrus' expectant expression. He decided to humor him and try it on.

  
Immediately he never wanted to take it off again. The interior was so warm and soft. It felt less like a heavy coat weighing down on him and more like it was part of him, like a second skin if he had skin to begin with.

  
The following day Sans was still asleep when Papyrus left for his early morning run. He did not think much of it, the lazybones would nap the night away after all. What was strange was that Sans didn't even show up at his sentry job- a development that led to Papyrus storming into Sans' room to find him still asleep. Sans claimed he had woken up sore that morning, upon checking him over Papyrus came to the conclusion he had in fact caught a cold from running around in the snow without something to keep him warm.   
As he was heading back out for his patrol a small, hungover rabbit monster flagged him down. She reported being stalked the previous night, she didn't get a good look at the monster but she feared it was a dog or wolf monster gone rogue. Papyrus assured the citizen that he would look into matters personally, after all he was The Great Papyrus- Royal Guardsman Extraordinaire. If any of the locals was going feral it was his job to keep the peace!

  
Several nights went by and more reports of a strange wolf monster stalking the populace came in. The creature was timid, no attacks had happened yet and it would run when spotted. There was a chance it was just an actual dog or wolf that had fallen down into the underground. All the while Sans remained ill in bed.

  
A full week had gone by with Sans ill in bed, Papyrus was growing more and more concerned. Could he be in danger of falling down? Papyrus didn't want to think about it, but at this rate he would need to call in Dr. Alphys. He took to checking in on his brother every few hours.

  
When he went to check on his brother that evening, Sans was gone. Papyrus opened the door to find the window open and the bed empty. Both his ratty slippers and filthy sneakers lay on the floor. Papyrus was furious, had someone broken in and kidnapped his brother? There didn't look to be any signs of a struggle or dust in the room, just the usual socks and mustard bottles strewn about and the trash tornado going in the corner. He made his way to the window, snow was falling but depressions in the snow suggested a quadruped fleeing into the woods.

  
There were no prints leading to the house.

  
Papyrus wasted not time exiting out the window and following the trail, whoever had taken his brother was going to regret it. Before long he was deeper into the woods than he had ever been. The forest around him was eerily silent, the only sound was the soft crunching of snow beneath his boots. The trail was getting harder to find in the increasing darkness as Papyrus moved further and further away from the gentle light of Snowdin.

  
The snapping of a branch sounded behind him, it seemed to echo in the silence. Papyrus spun around as a deep growl permeated his very being. His eyes locked on to glowing red pinpoints of light.

  
... _Sans?_

  
Just as Papyrus spoke his name the creature ran. He gave chase, amazed at how fast and agile his brother was. He had never seen Sans move at more than a walking pace. Had he always been like this, or was this something else?

  
After a long run Papyrus had the beast cornered against a cliff face. Sans was hunched over, on all fours as though he was an animal. He wore no shoes or socks, dirt and cuts covered the bones of his back feet. The fur of the coat seemed to bristle, or was it just the wind? Sans had the hood up, the wolf face covering his like a mask with his eyelights peering through the wolf's eye holes. There was only one emotion in the eyes that bore into him now: sheer unbridled fear. Papyrus' soul ached to see his brother looking at him in such a way.

  
Papyrus approached, trying to speak more softly to calm his brother. Whatever had happened, whatever this was, they would figure it out together. He only wanted to help. At first it seemed to work, until he reached to move away the hood.

  
Sans snarled and snapped, Papyrus reared back as sharp teeth dug into his arm. He swore loudly as his brother ran back into the woods. Papyrus began to chase after when a dizzy spell took him over.

  
He awoke at home as the sun rose, hands and feet covered in mud and no memory of what happened after he first encountered the strange creature the night before. He was surprised to discover a bite mark on his arm, how could he not remember being bitten by something? He felt oddly unconcerned about it, something in the back of his mind urging him to not worry as he went to check in on Sans.

  
His brother was up, for once, filthy as usual. He was still wearing the coat Papyrus had given to him, if he liked it as much as the last one then Papyrus figured he'd never want to take it off.

  
Reports of feral monsters or wolves continued to come in, but Papyrus had no luck finding anything after that one night. Strangely he would find himself passing out every night around nightfall, Sans reassured him that this "sleeping" was normal.

  
Far away in Hotland, Alphys watched in intense interest over a cup of noodles as the two skeleton sentries ran the woods of Snowdin like animals.

  
It had been a long time since wereism had cropped up in monster kind, it was a curse more commonly contracted by humans. Alphys just hummed to herself as she took down notes.

  
She couldn't wait to take them apart.


End file.
